Skytale
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: The Acrobaleno curse is not a curse anymore. A week before Nono seals his flames, four year old Tsuna is swept away by a pillar of flame. With nothing but his clothes, a new orange pacifier, and his Hope and Dreams, the now toddler sized Tsuna is taking magic home. DETERMINATION has nothing on Dying Will. (M only for possible cursing as far as I know)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn or Undertale but I feel awful lot like I'd want to be there some days.**

 _A.N. You know when you get smacked by inspiration so hard that you can hardly breath unless you work on it? Yea. The parallels between the series are pretty fantastic._

At Vongola HQ, came chaos, upon chaos. The first sign came when Reborn, of all people, fell to his knees, still somehow became taller, as the yellow pacifier shattered. He had come on a favor, as Timeteo had asked him for advice, along with Iemitsu, about the visit to the CEDEF leaders home, and flame active child.

But the pain that wracked through his body... his smothered scream was drown out by Iemitsu's horrified shock, his cell rung, and the information trickled in. Nana had contacted him through the emergency routes, the terror in her voice as she told him of his child's disappearance in a burning pillar of multicolor flames.

Timeteo's intuition flared in warning, and obliging it, he brought up his hand, his nerves fried as he watched the Vongola sky ring disappear from from his hand, and felt the flames receded from his body, an empty feeling of the harmony leaving him.

In areas all over the world the flames trickled away. The night flames left the Vendice, leaving only drained humans behind. Byakuran, a child himself in body, but tormented with his ability, sighed in relief as the knowing left him, leaving just a child and enough knowing to remember the feeling of a young sky taking away his burden, knowing enough to know it happened yet again.

Aria touched her stomach in relief, flashing Gamma a shocked but happy smile.

The Estereno's equipment failed in their flame driven capabilities, and the distortions left by the mafia boss, a crazed lunatic mist, disappeared. The scientists rebelled, taking the experiments and fleeing to the relative safety of obscurity.

Around the world the Arcobaleno were freed, the bounds of flames to the cruelty of the world left. A ghost escaped his torment, returning to his Julia, and a old, bitter, True Human that went by the name of Kawahira and Checkerface both, felt the responsibility leave his shoulder, with a sound that was both a curse and praise exhaled in the lessening of the pressure.

Around the world repercussions were felt. Personalities changed, there was loss and there would be great victory.  
...and in a bed of yellow flowers, a toddler sized brunette with permanently glowing orange eyes sat up, the orange, lit pacifier swinging around his neck.

"Hi! I'm Flowey!" he was greeted, and Tsuna turned around, startled, meeting the equally startled eyes of a yellow, anthropomorphic flower.

 _A.N. I know there are a lot of typos. Please point them out and I will try to fix them later. I literally can't stop typing right now. There should be a chapter following this one in a few seconds but they will be drabble length with POV leaps._


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. Second chapter a little build up._

The flower once known as Asriel had felt the reset shudder through the world. He had felt something fragment though, so subtly he found himself dismissing it. He could warp faster and farther than Sans ever could, from the world of darkness he found himself hiding in between appearances. The place where everything was numb.

And when he sprouted in the starting point, watching a figure fall from above, he would forever deny his excitement. Would it be Chara? Would it be Frisk? The feelings he had for Chara were the closest thing to love he could get without a soul. But Frisk was the closest thing to hope he dare allow himself.. He smothered it viciously, as the child plopped in the flower bed.

They never questioned why the flowers were so safe for preventing pain. Why the leaves in the ruins were so similar to his petals. But the truth was, he would fill it with his magic- it would be devastating to end the game before it began. He only allowed that once- and it was miserable.

Although he was a little surprised at what seemed like green magic coating the child slightly, providing its own sort of cushion. There was nary a bruise on them as they plopped down.

Yet..there was something strange. As the light faded away, the colors seemed off. The clothes were different. The child was smaller than expected.

But his inner laugh of menace drove him to the same script.

"Hi! I'm Flowey!" he burbled in his cheerful voice. But the child snapped around, his fluffy hair swaying. The glowing orange was the first he saw, but as he refocused he became incredibly still.

This was not Frisk. This wasn't Chara. This wasn't even a child of the same age! Far from it... the child appeared to be a toddler, not even old enough to speak. But his mouth opened and Flowey was proven wrong.

"Hi! I'm Tsuna! Where's here?" the child said, falling back on his bum and smiling innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. A short, fluffy, POV skip to a childlike innocence. Gives me a bit of theory on why Nana is so distant, so soft and without defense. A lightning has hardening properties, and defends the family. With that piece of her torn away, what did she have? Also, I said everything in a tone that a young child would have seen this as._

Tsuna felt weird in his tummy when he woke up. His tummy feeling said a big thing was happening. Mama said that Papa was coming to visit with Grandpa in a few days. Mama didn't seem as far away this morning and remembered to help Tsuna eat his breakfast and tie his shoes.

Mama was far away a lot but his tummy feeling said that Mama was lost.

His Mama 'felt' green and her green was crying because her orange was so far away. Tsuna's orange tummy feeling wasn't big enough to make Mama's green feeling stop bleeding but Tsuna wished he could. He was very mad at Papa for taking Mama's orange away.

He was gonna tell Papa how bad it was! But his orange tummy feeling told him otherwise. His orange tummy feeling said that Mama's green and Papa's orange weren't going to be bad very long and that Tsuna was gonna fix it.

So when Tsuna was outside playing, with Nana vacantly sweeping the clean path, Tsuna didn't run away when all the colors came and took him away. All the colors told him it was time to go very far away and bring the colors back to their home.

And when the yellow flower, Flowey, told him he was Underground, and felt so empty of more than colors, he knew it was gonna be okay because his weird tummy feeling told him it was and his weird tummy feeling never lied.


	4. Chapter 4

The Punster skeleton Sans had been tired of this for a long time, and waking upon another reset he slumped in his bed. The kid was falling soon. Was it gonna hurt everyone? Would it help them only to rip it away in another reset?

But a shudder went down his spine as he felt the timelines crack. He could almost see the light filling up the void. He saw the curse of Gaster fade away. Something was different, and he didn't know if it was horribly wrong, or horribly right.

But the geas to follow the painful, stringent script of the beginning was gone. He shot up in a flash, already dressed in his forever wrinkled clothes, bursting past the door as a startled Papyrus jumped backwards, chef hat toppling off as his eyes flared wide in their sockets.

Sans forced himself to slow. "sorry paps, i didn't mean to scare you," Sans said, calming his racing Soul.

Papyrus put the spatula down from its raised position, taking in the glowing in Sans eyes. Something was very not okay but he could read Sans enough to know this wasn't the time.

"ITS OKAY SANS" Papyrus opened his jaw in a good mockery of humor. "ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU READY TO WORK SO EARLY . . . ! NYEH HEH HEH ! ! DID THE GREAT PAPYRUS INSPIRE YOU TO WORK HARD ? ? "

"heh, yep. by the way, be careful with that scalpula, you dont want to break it, or lunch will be im-pasta-ble," Sans said, his eyes half mast, although still glowing. "i'll see you scorchly," he said, as the burning smell of spaghetti pancakes hit his senses.

"OH MY GOD SANS THE PANCAKES WHY ! ! ! ! " Papyrus cried, running off, thoroughly distracted.

Sans slumped, relieved, as he took a shortcut to the Ruins. He stepped out of the corridor, his blue magic at the ready for whatever he was presented. But it quickly faded at the sight splashed across his eyes.

There was no Flowey, there was no Frisk, there wasn't even the expected, by now, sight of Chara. There was only Asriel, wiping his tears away with a giant smile on his face and his hand holding a little child, a novelty, a little boy, with a sweatshirt much like his, white with orange sleeves and 27 in a patch on the chest, being tugged behind Asriel.

 _A.N. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF_


	5. Chapter 5

Flowey didn't know what to do, so he resorted to the script. The toddler watched up at him, nodding along to the explanation. The friendliness pellets were shot, as the normal script seemed to allow.

What happened next didn't follow the script. His soul didn't come out in any normal form. His pacifier only glowed, shimmering beautifully, and Tsuna gathered up the friendliness pellets in his hand.

"Flowey," the child said. "Where did your color go? They're so lonely.." And he gathered the pellets up to him chest, the orange glow gradient from the top, fading into yellow. And the yellow trickled away in little sparkles, as the pellets, as they truly were now, each lit up as a sparkle touched them. Each yellow, they seemed misty as they came back to Flowey.

The flower instinctively flinched, but it was a moment of fear that changed, as something he felt long without filled him. Joy! He looked at his paws, up at the little child, and knew. The child somehow gave him a soul. But he feared the child damaged his own.. he was just a baby, so tiny.

And it seemed he was right to fear. He could see the child was drained, and his soul was halved. The child was surely going to perish. He grabbed the child's shoulders.

"Why did you do that?!" Asriel cried, his eyes overflowing, and bundling Tsuna against him.

"s'ok," Tsuna said, patting Asriel's arm. And then something magical happened. Something he never even knew possible. His Soul resonated with the child, singing in Harmony. That empty feeling he could barely acknowledge when he tried to connect to Chara, but with no magic of her own to respond, only a feeling of Wrath inside her, was filled with hope. The hope for the endless Sky he was never able to see. The instinctual craving all monsters had in the depths of their subconscious.

But the young goat monster flinched in remembrance. This was when Mom showed up, right? He turned towards the enterance of the flower bed in the ruins. Something delayed her this time, for whatever reason. But he could see his mom again.

A hand slipped into his and he turned to see Tsuna smiling shyly at him. "Wanna go with you, kay?" Tsuna pleaded with puppy dog eyes bigger than lesser Dog. "Yea!" Asriel said excitedly. "Let's go! Mom'll love you!"

And he started off, babbling excitedly about his Mom's tasty pie as he wiped the tears of joy and sadness from his face, before running into a wall with a familiar face grinning down at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna listened to the flower telling him about the Underground, and he looked about at the tattered rock walls around him. When Flowey mentioned the friendliness pellets, Tsuna lit up in joy. What was having a friend gonna be like? Mama never let him play with the other kids.

His tummy feeling told him that he was gonna have to be careful. The friendliness pellets came out and floated around them. So empty, they felt. Their color had been taken away and they were hurt and sad. Tsuna used finger paint once, and glitter too. His tummy feeling told him he had to do that to the friendliness pellets, so with a careful swoop, his tiny hand took them all.

He was only peripherally aware his hand was tinier. He didn't really think about it much, since he was in a place where nothing was normal and his intuition responded faster than him to compensate.

He imagined little kisses drifting onto the pellets. "Flowey," Tsuna said. "Where did your color go? They're so lonely.." The little kisses drifted away from his color, with his color turning yellower to give them the right glitter color back.

And then the friendliness pellets wiggled, like tiny bugs, before ethereal wings of yellow sprouted from them, flying back to the flower. Butterflies liked flowers, he remembered, and made them healthy, so he grinned as the flower grew up.

The flower grew up to a little boy like him! But fuzzier! And he plopped to his butt, tired. Sharing colors was hard! His color was flickering, but coming back slowly. His eyes lidded, before flaring open in surprise as Not-Flowey pulled him close.

He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but his color was very happy close to his new friends color and he comforted the crying child. "s'ok," he told Not-Flowey. He thought he felt this arm around him happy thing once before a long time. He felt it might have been Papa, but his Papa's other orange color was pinchy on his orange color. But the yellow color felt sort of like home but not quite.

A burst of energy filled him as Not-Flowey smiled tearfully and turned toward the only exit. Tsuna had a moment of fear. What if his Not-Flowey yellow-color friend went away! He took Not-Flowey's hand and asked to come too, and Not-Flowey said okay!

So they got up and started off, and Not-Flowey told him about his Mama, who seemed much nicer than Tsuna's Mama. But he couldn't really keep his eyes on Not-Flowey's face as his intiuition hummed in delight.

And a blue color showed up! A blue color followed by a .. A skeleton! The television said Skeletons were inside people, but this Skeleton was a people! Blue people! And before he could mention a warning to Not-Flowey, they smacked into the boney blue person!


End file.
